Incrdible Journey
by friend9810
Summary: My take on season three with some OC's really bad at summarys.
1. The Journey Begins

I am back with a sequel to my previous story "Company Girls" you really don't have to read it to get the picture but still it

**I am back with a sequel to my previous story "Company Girls" you really don't have to read it to get the picture but still it helps and reviews are appreciated. This is my take on season 3 and adding new characters. So enjoy! BTW I'll be on vacation for the week so won't get around to writing much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not the ninjaness series that is Heroes I only own my OC's**

**Kimi Mei-lin Chang**

**Tokyo, Japan**

The sun was setting and it was beautiful to watch even if she was in a cemetery. Pencil in hand Kimi or "Kay" as he friends called her began to draw which was how she liked to spend her free time. The past few days were pretty rough for Kimi's family because their long-time family friend, Kaito Nakamura passed away. That's why Kimi was drawing at the cemetery because not only was it very peaceful but so beautiful and while her family was shopping she would come here because they were going back to the USA in two days. Kimi was almost done with her drawing when she thought she heard screaming but it was so faint she decided it was nothing. The screaming later continued for a few more minutes. She got up and walked in the direction of the noise soon it was getting louder and clearer. _Is someone screaming carp?_ She thought to herself. Then she walked by an unmarked grave that she did not notice before. She began to think someone was trapped alive in the grave. Her father always told her not to use her powers anywhere especially in public but this is to save a life and besides her father didn't need to know. So piles of dirt came floating through the air until she reached the casket. Inside was a man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes and looked about late 20's early 30's.

"Are you ok?" she asked as the man was getting up. "That's a stupid question you were buried alive."

"No it's not a stupid question at all but to answer your question I'm fine thanks to you I wasn't down there as long as I expected. My name is Adam Monroe." He said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Adam I'm Kimi." She said giving him a hand getting out of the grave still a little shocked at how calm he was about all this. "How did yourself stuck in a situation like this anyway." She finally asked as they walked out of the graveyard.

"That is a very long story and I really must be leaving."

"Are you sure your leaving I mean shouldn't you report this to the police?" she asked confused _he acts like this happens all the time._

"They can't help me, love I need to take care of this myself. Again, thank you for your help getting me out of there." With that he walked away.

Kimi was puzzled because not once did he ask how a 17 year old girl managed to get him out of there by herself but she was ok with it because she couldn't lie about that one if she tried. She began walking in the direction of Hiro's house now because she was hoping he could tell her some tales of Takezo Kensai. She enjoyed them but not as much as Hiro. He idolized Kensai so she hoped it would take his mind off his father's death for a little while.

**Claire Bennet, **

**Odessa, Texas**

"How is he?" She asked Peter who looked like he hadn't slept for days.

"He's still the same serious but stable. This is all my fault." He said taking the coffee from Claire.

"I've been over this with you a thousand times it is not your fault."

"I know that's what I keep telling myself. I'm going to change the subject now. Claire you should go home your mom and brother need you."

"Yeah well my father needs me more and the company is no longer after me or my family so they will be fine." She said with a smile.

"You are as stubborn as my mom." He said laughing. Then Matt came outside to sit with them.

"So what is the bad news?" Claire asked.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Not only do you have a worried look on your face but whenever things look like they are going to be ok something bad happens. So what is it?"

"Well Mohinder just called apparently Sylar is alive and has his powers back thanks to Claire's blood that the company took."

"What do you mean Sylar is alive?" Peter and Claire said in unison.

"The company saved him and injected him with the shanti virus which takes away your powers then kills you."

**Sorry for a short chapter but my hands are aching in pain and I still have a ton more typing to do for other stories and so you know in this story the concrete slab on the coffin does not exist. Reviews are awesome 36 more days until season three.**


	2. Calling Miss Miracle Grow

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes

**Peter and Claire**

**Odessa, Texas**

"Just when you think the Company couldn't get any worse they let a serial killer free." Claire said hearing the news that Sylar is alive. Then her phone began to vibrate. "I'm going to go outside."

"Ok." Peter said.

"Hello." She answered phone.

"Ummm yeah Claire you might not remember me but this is Zach." The voice on the other end said. Claire was shocked she hadn't heard from her friend since she saw her biological mom.

"Zach! I missed you so much. How have you been?"

"I can't complain besides missing all of the excitement of the adventures of Miss Miracle-Grow."

"Didn't I tell you never to call me that." She said even though secretly she liked it.

"Yeah but it's the perfect nickname for you. I heard about Nathan. How is he doing?" The mood of the conversation changed.

"He's doing ok for being shot twice. The bullets missed his vital organs and he had a few surgeries but he it holding up." She said with a trace of sadness in her voice.

"That's good to hear."

"Why are you calling now? I mean I love hearing from you but it has been four months since I moved."

"I'm calling now because I know you're in Odessa and I'm guessing your adopted father or whatever wouldn't allow it."

"He went back to the Company to save me."

"I'm sorry Claire." Zach said sincerely.

"It's ok."

"Hey do you want to get a cup of coffee or something later on. I could come to the hospital if you don't want to leave your family."

"That would be great they got a coffee shop here."

"Perfect! See you at three Miss Miracle- Grow."

Elle and Bob Bishop.

Primatech Paper, New York

" Are we really just going to keep her in there?" Elle asked about her only real friend at that corrupt company. There really was'nt anyone to talk to besides Jade. I guess you can say Adam and Peter but they had personal motives for talking to her. Jade was her age and understood her but now she was locked up and Elle hated it.

"Jade is showing incredible powers. When she absorbs an ability she automatically knows how to use it she has a control index of 100. End of discussion L." He said sternly and walked away.

"I'll get you out Jade." Elle muttered to herself.

**A/N Ahh school sucks…. Sorry for such I short chapter more to come tom. I'm trying to update all my stories tonight especially one's I've been neglecting but look on the bright side 23 three more days till season 3 and I was watching previews for it on my season 2 DVDs and it looks AWESOME!**


End file.
